Live While We're Young
Live While We're Young ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der vierten Staffel, Wiedersehen macht Freunde, und wird von Sebastian mit Hunter und den Dalton Academy Warblers bei den Sectionals gesungen. Das Orignal stammt von One Direction aus ihrem zweiten Album "Take Me Home" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Warblers: Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Sebastian mit Warblers harmonierend: Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the window's down Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too (know it too) Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian mit Warblers: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian mit Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Warblers: Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Beide mit Warblers harmonierend: Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never Don't over-think, just let it go And if we get together, yeah, get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian mit Warblers: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian mit Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Sebastian mit Warblers harmonierend: And girl, you and I, We're 'bout to make some memories tonight Hunter mit Warblers harmonierend: I wanna live while we're young Hunter: We wanna live while we're young Sebastian mit Warblers::' Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone '''Warblers:' Tonight let's get some Beide mit The Warblers: And live while we're young Warblers: Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met Sebastian mit Warblers: But let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some Beide mit Warblers: And live while we're young Warblers: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young (Hunter: Wanna live!) (Sebastian: Come on) Wanna live, wanna live (Hunter und Sebastian: Younnngg) Sebastian mit Warblers: Wanna live While we're young Warblers: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young (Hunter: Wanna live while we're young) Sebastian mit Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Hunter Clarington Kategorie:Solos von Sebastian Smythe Kategorie:Sectionals